scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shake Hands
|previousepisode = Talented Tornado |nextepisode = None }} Shake Hands is the third episode of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo!. Premise Shaggy's in two places at the same time! While the gang and Scrappy are in the Malt Shop, the police come and arrest Shaggy for the theft of the Golden Malt Cup. The gang must prove Shaggy is innocent with the help of a cloned Shaggy. Plot "What, you made a mistake!" yells Fred. Two policemen are in the gang's clubhouse and they appear to be arresting Shaggy. "Like, yeah, I didn't steal any Golden Malt Cup! Though I do wish I did," Shaggy says, licking his lips. "You can't arrest Shaggy without proof," Daphne says. "Daphne's right," Velma says. "Reah, rou rave ro roof!" yells Scooby. "We have all the proof we need," an officer says. They take Shaggy away. Meanwhile, Scrappy-Doo is sleeping next to his clone machine. A poster of Shaggy falls in it. Scrappy wakes up and goes to the rest of the gang. "Sorry, I slept in," Scrappy says. "Scrappy, ra cops rook Raggy!" cries Scooby as he picks up the small dog and shakes him. Scooby puts Scrappy down. Scrappy begins punching thin air. "Let me at 'em, let me at 'em!" he says. Suddenly, Shaggy appears from the door of Scrappy's room. "Like, hi, I'm cloned Shaggy, I'll help you prove Shaggy is innocent," he says. "How?" asks Velma. "Like this," Shaggy (clone) says. He snaps his finger and a picture of Daphne stealing the Golden Malt Cup appears. "It wasn't Shag, it was you!" He snaps again. It shows a photo of both Daphne and Fred taking the malt cup. Velma runs off into a room. She comes back. "Where'd you get those photos?" Daphne asks. "I took them, you see, the security camera was tricked into seeing Shaggy instead of you two by some villain," the Shaggy clone says. The police come in, look at the photos, and then take Fred and Daphne away. They toss Shaggy inside. "Like, hi Scooby," Shaggy says. "Ri," Scooby says. "Ruff and double ruff, there's two of you Shag," Scrappy says. Shaggy stands up. "Like, hi," he says. "Hi, I'm your clone," the clone says. He and Shaggy shake hands. "Like, I guess from now on we'll just have to solve mysteries without Fred and Daph," Shaggy says. It shows a montage of Scooby, Shaggy, Cloned Shaggy, Scrappy, and Velma unmasking a bunch of monsters. Soon, Fred and Daphne have been in jail a month. Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Cloned Shaggy are in the clubhouse. "My camera was tricked too!" Cloned Shaggy realizes. "But I happened to take two last photos." He snaps his finger and a photo of Scooby and Scrappy doing it appears. The police come in. They hand Daphne and Fred back over. It shows a montage of the gang and Cloned Shaggy solving mysteries without Scooby and Scrappy. Soon, it has been a month. The gang (Cloned Shaggy is now part of them) is in their clubhouse. "I have one last photo that proves I was wrong," Cloned says. He snaps his finger to reveal a photo of Velma. He snaps his finger and Scooby and Shaggy appear. He dashes off. The cops come in. "Wait one minute before arresting me," Velma says. She runs after the clone along with the rest of the gang. The Cloned Shaggy slips holding the Golden Malt Cup "Time to see who you are," Fred says. He unmasks the Shaggy clone. "William Stunt!" gasps the gang. "But why?" asks Scrappy. "Didn't we splat you with a capital S?" "I wanted revenge, I decided to put you each in jail for a month to see how you liked it," he says. And as the police take him away he yells "I didn't get away with it once again!" Writer's Note I'm Decca03; I've now come to the third episode. Don't forget to comment and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *Shaggy "Clone" Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia *This episode didn't have a monster, it had a villain. Quotes :"What, you made a mistake!" - Fred Jones Home Media *Shake Hands